


Broken Suncrown

by RenVal



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Illusions, Jormag tries to corrupt norns, Poetry, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenVal/pseuds/RenVal
Summary: Jormag tries to lure two heroes with one illusion: corruption under the guise of endless love. For the ravenant, it was the ghost of forlorn love, shattered by time and lost to death. For the mesmer, it was the spectre of a loving father, frozen in a faraway land never to return.Fortunately for the dragon, those two figures are the same person.





	Broken Suncrown

**Author's Note:**

> Galahad Kircheis is my ravenant. Best raven boy, calm, soft, kind, has killed sons of Svanir in cold blood while possesed by a demon, an absolute sweetheart. He got lost in the mists and returned 70 years later to find that his boyfriend had died and had left a daughter behind.
> 
> Kyrie is my main, a mesmer and the daughter I talked about above. She is A Total Mom. Loving, nurturing, warm, she killed the god who threatened her daughters and the dragon who possessed her husband, a completely lovely gal. Galahad may be her dad's ex, but she treats him like a son. It's weird, but it's really cute.
> 
> Oh, and they also are now facing the dragon that almost wiped out their people. A normal day in Tyria. 
> 
> Their POV is the bold text, the cursive one is Jormag's

_ Wolfmother, Ravenheart, untouched by the blizzard _

_ Dragonforged voice calling them in whispers _

_ “I know your pain, children of the frozen lands” _

**Icebrood, old wounds in the air, memories like blunt knives**

**Wisdom of love cradling clarity of mind**

**“You know our pain, because you are its wicked source”**

_ The last words of the dying, echoes of cherished past _

_ Replicated sharply without heart nor soul _

_ “They would have betrayed him, so I made him rest” _

**Suncrowned, bathed in the dead light of broken reflections**

**Gold hair turned to ice blue, skin pale as snow**

**“The beauty of his memory is a gift you do not deserve”**

_ Soft words hiding the edge of a sneer, a smile with teeth of storms _

_ A simulacra of a hunter whispering to his kin _

_ “But now we can be one, right all that was wrong” _

**Lightweaver and Mistcaller, echoes of otherworldly rage**

**Weapons unsheathed in a heartrending silence**

**“There is no warmth in lies, heralds of cold death”**

_ A voice forged in wyrmweaved cruelty and wit _

_ Eyes gleaming with false sadness of an unknown heart _

_ “My love, Galahad Light-in-Darkness, beloved Ravenheart” _

**Tears fell, a halo of crystals around revenant gaze**

**Echoes of the primal wound, healed by shadow whispers**

**“You, crowned in frozen thistle and forgotten by sunlight”**

_ A hand covered by shimmering ice of dragon’s breath _

_ Breath unreal, made of hollow love and hollow pride _

_ “My daughter, Kyrie Weaver-of-Wisdom, beloved Wolfseer” _

**Mirages glimmered, a halo of fire around twilight strands**

**Innocent heart ruptured by loneliness, healed by firstborn light**

**“You, unborn into a frozen waste and created to fade away”**

_ Jagged ice mimicking steel, mirroring whispers of old _

_ The edge of a sword long forgotten at world’s end _

_ “Follow me into the long night, do not let me die again” _

**Low growls of spirits in the wind, calling for action**

**Staves crossed in grim purpose, mourning and still**

**“Deceiver, frozen wyrm, do not dare to talk with his voice”**

_ Hurt gaze fading in the blizzard fog _

_ The speed of wind and the hatred of liars unlistened _

_ “You will follow me, under the peaceful gaze of the Dragon!” _

**Movement of light and steel, blood running as tears**

**The dance of war eternal in the steps of those who mourned**

**The wailing rage of Wolfmother and Ravenheart**

_ The laughter of a thirsting frostwyrm wisted as if norn _

_ The fog of war turning ice and cold, relentless mockery _

_ “Why fight if you can live along him under my pale sunless sky?” _

**Words unlistened before the unlight of mist and mirage**

**The fierce broken mirrors and the merciless old legends**

**Fangs and talons spilling blood of shimmering azure**

_ Screams of pain and tears running as blood _

_ Scales of stone and illusions roaring and breaking _

_ “I call you kinslayers! And I curse your names forevermore!” _

**A moment of doubt, a heart slowly broken by the words of void**

**Amethyst gaze tearing down in momentary panic**

**For a moment, the voice and the fear had become real as pain.**

_ Thousand teeth changing in the shape of a soulless smile _

_ The dying scream turning into a whispering smile _

_ “Let me take away the pain, let me give you peace” _

**Raven’s talon, the undying wrath of the scourged barrows**

**The sharp cry of a bloodrinker, a demon caller with a heart made of light**

**Beheading with a blow stronger than the curse of a dragon**

_ And there the blizzard vanished, and silence remained _

_ The suncrown high atop the mountains and in intact memories _

_ A dead and headless enemy, faceless as fallen snow _

**Wolfmother, Ravenheart, touched by the blizzard**

**Looking at each other while reliving their pasts**

**Crying softly and gathering courage from their memories,**

**Promises made of ancient words, oaths of dragonslaying**

**Going back to their shared kin, to share the pain and wisdom of illusions.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [Click here for more GW2 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_del_Antro/pseuds/Kami_del_Antro)


End file.
